


Early Morning Proposal

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim leaves Leonard a little surprise while the doctor is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for today's [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/653385.html) on jim_and_bones, whereupon the boys are sleepy and adorable. Comm requires membership to view the pictures.

Jim smiled to himself as he glanced over at the still sleeping Leonard, as soft snores trickled from the weary doctor’s direction. Even though Jim knew that Leonard would protest against being called cute while he slept, the fact remained that he looked just that - cute. His face was relaxed into sleepy lines, small flowerbuds caught against the dark strands of his hair and his mouth was pushed out into an equally sleepy little pout which Jim couldn’t resist leaning down to peck a kiss against.

“See ya later, babe,” he murmured, even though he knew that the other man couldn’t hear him. 

He crept from the room in his socked feet, carrying his boots with him in one hand. He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him so as not to wake the other man, grinning to himself over how Leonard would react when he woke up. 

Leonard didn’t wake for another half hour, eyes cracking open to blink wearily at the early morning light surrounding him. He mumbled something incoherent as he pawed sleep from his eyes with one balled fist, limbs stretching to release the kinks from his body. He rolled onto his back, arm splayed beside him onto cold sheets. He frowned, and turned his head slightly and saw that there was a distinct space where there should have been a Jim shaped body beside him.

“Jim,” he called, but received no answer.

He sat up and dislodged the flowerbuds that had caught in his hair from places unknown and it was then that he realised more flowers had been strewn across the bed. 

“What the devil?” he asked, as he plucked one of the small blossoms closest to him and examined it carefully. “Jim? Why are there flowers on the bed?” 

He yelled his partner’s name louder still but again received no reply. He turned round and stared accusingly at Jim’s place in the bed, as though the sheets alone could reveal what exactly was going on. He blinked and saw the small box placed upon Jim’s pillow, accompanied by a note, marked clearly with Jim’s distinctive handwriting. 

Leonard frowned and plucked both items from the pillow, before flipping open the box. Inside resided a simple gold band nestled within blue silk. A smile tugged at Leonard’s mouth even as he flipped open the note, eyes scanning the words splayed out in Jim’s handwriting. 

Marry me - the note said and Leonard grinned despite himself. 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard murmured, as he stared down at the ring again with an amused shake of his head. 

At least it explained the presence of the flowers - Jim was trying to be romantic. Leonard considered refusing the proposal on principal alone; it was obvious to him from the way that Jim had left the ring, that he’d had been confident of being accepted. Leonard shook his head again, and slipped the ring on anyway. Deep down, he knew that Jim had been right to expect acceptance from him.


End file.
